


9. The Key

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [9]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The key is under the mat." </p><p>Or; Lexa is sick and Clarke wants to come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. The Key

Lexa never gets sick. Ever. Even when she was a little kid and all of the other second graders had the flu, Lexa remained one of the very few healthy kids in her class.

Somehow, however, she has managed to get sick just a week before finals. She feels like someone has hit her with a truck. and the brunette is certainly glad that she has been studying all semester with her girlfriend, Clarke, rather than having to cram at the last minute.

When she hears her phone ringing she knows that the only person it can possibly be is Clarke; everyone else is studying for their finals.

She grabs the phone off of her nightstand with a groan and brings it to her ear. "Hey, Clarke," she says, her voice hoarse.

"Lex? What's wrong?" Clarke asks.

"Nothing. Did you need something?"

Clarke isn't fazed by the hostility in Lexa's voice, unfortunately for the brunette. She never really has been. "Are you sick?"

"I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick," Clarke says with an exasperated sigh. It isn't the first time that they've had this argument.

"Not me. I'm not sick."

"You're so stubborn. So if you're not sick, do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

Lexa frowns. She can't lie now and still say that she isn't sick because then she only has too choices: go out to dinner with Clarke and be miserable the entire night, or make the blonde feel like she doesn't want to spend time with her.

"Dammit," she mutters to herself. "I can't, Clarke. I might be a little sick. Just a little though."

"That's what I thought," the blonde says. Lexa can hear the amusement in her voice through the phone. "What kind of soup do you like? Chicken noodle? Tomato?"

"What?" Lexa asks, confused.

"Soup, babe. What kind of soup do you want? I'm coming over."

"I don't recall inviting you." The words are said jokingly, but Clarke still rolls her eyes.

"And I don't recall asking. I'll bring both," she decides. "I'll see you in half an hour, Lexa."

Sighing, Lexa shrugs her shoulders even though she knows that Clarke can't see it. "Fine," she concedes. "The key is under the mat."

"I knew that you would see reason," she replies before hanging up the phone.

Still slightly confused about what had just happened, Lexa tosses her phone on her pillow and rolls over on her stomach with a loud groan.

She really does hate being sick.

For a moment she debates getting up and washing her face, at the very least, but ultimately decides against it in the hopes that her terrifying looks will make Clarke leave.

It isn't that she doesn't want the company - she wants it more than anything - but more that she doesn't want Clarke to feel as if she has to take care of her or anything of that nature. Lexa may not get sick often, but she is more than capable of taking care of herself.

She always has been.

Maybe she doesn't need to anymore, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what yout think! 
> 
> If you have any prompts that you'd like me to do, let me know in the comments section!
> 
> As always, the next update for this series will (most likely) not be until Monday. Also for anyone who reads my story Mending Broken Hearts: that may not be updated until Sunday or Monday as well. Finals are next week and I'd like to study.


End file.
